


The Perfect Combination

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-31
Updated: 2006-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry, Ron and Ice cream... The Perfect Combination





	The Perfect Combination

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: [](http://myrafur.livejournal.com/profile)[**myrafur**](http://myrafur.livejournal.com/) keep 'em coming, darling! And we'll keep drabbling them!   


* * *

"Uh…um… er…."

"What, Ron?"

Ron stared at Harry. Shirtless… Bottom lip cherry red from the icy sweet… Pink tongue licking… curling around the scrumptious chocolate… drawing it into his soft, wet mouth…

"I, er, should've got c-c-chocolate."

"I don't know–" _Lick_. "- why you didn't." _Lick_.

"Wanted to try something new," Ron said sullenly, watching a dash of ice cream drizzle down Harry's fingers. "You're not eating it right!"

"What do you mean I'm not eating it right?"

Another trickle of dark brown fell to Harry's chest. The cocoa treat cascaded leisurely down over a hard, pert nipple.

"You're wasting it… oh, god…" Ron mumbled as the chocolate he desired dripped down and splashed the front of Harry's shorts precisely on the spot he desired even more than chocolate.

"Ron! You dropped your [cone](http://www.livejournal.com/community/toilntrouble/20997.html#cutid1)! I would've traded with you… Ah!"

Dropping to his knees, Ron leaned forward, and with a broad tongue, licked the splash of ice cream from Harry's shorts.

Ron fell back on the grass; Harry's body flushed against his. He looked over at the forgotten ice cream. Chocolate and strawberry melting together. It looked liked the perfect combination. Maybe, next time he would get two scoops.


End file.
